why does love have to be so complicated
by RMary332
Summary: bella runs away after hearing that edward with slept tanya. i really dont how to summarize this. so just read it.if you dare. Muhahahahaha


**I wrote this when I read a fan fiction and got all mad and depressed but now it is off my chess. This is my first one I have ever written. So it probably sucks ass. And this of rated M. just to be on the safe side**

**Why does love have to be so complicated**

Why does love have to be so complicated? I mean why love at all when your son of bitch of a boyfriend tells you he loves then goes behind your back cheats on with the one and only Tanya Denali?! Yea you guessed it my name is Bella Swan. And my boyfriend was a douche bag named Edward Cullen. We dated for two years until I found out he was sleeping with one of his co-workers, Tanya. It turns out that all my friends knew about this and didn't come and tell me what was going on with my boyfriend. Yea some friends they were. And my friends were Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Emmett and Alice Cullen. I have never felt so betrayed by my own friends. I guess they too lied to face about how much I was a sister to them, how much they loved me. It was all a lie. They didn't give one shit about me! So here I am driving away from fucking lying small town known as Forks, Washington. I don't have a plan on what to do. I told my dad, Charlie that I want to go out for a drive by myself and that I won't back coming back for a while. He was cool with it and asking any questions why I wanted to go for a drive in the middle of the night. But that's what I love about my dad. My mom on the other hand would be like 20 questions that I don't want to answer. So again here I am driving down the highway in my old beat up red truck my dad bought from Billy and Jake. I'm getting close to settle, I think I might want to stay there for a while. So I can cry my eyes out and think of something that will make the outside world disappear.

I finally got room in some hotel that was closest to me at the time. I swipe my key in and open the door. Inside were two twin beds, a TV, and a bathroom. I close the door behind and lock it, so no one can get to me. And lie to my face some more. I took my shoes got on top of one of the beds and preceded to cry. I don't how long cry for, but the next thing I knew sleep took my watery eyes.

When I woke the next day it was to a pounding at my hotel door. I got up from damp bed walk over to the door and look through the peephole. Sure enough it was it was the Hales and the Cullen's. The two groups of people I did not want it to see. But I was going deaf with Alice and Rosalie scream at me to open the door, so I made the biggest mistake of my life. I open the door. In comes Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper not to far behind.

Apov

Oh thank god we found her! I was so worried when Bella left the party not saying a word to anyone, which is totally unlike her! I was going to find Rose when I heard that sluty Tanya Denali talking to someone.

"God Swan was so easy to get rid of! I don't know what he saw in her anyways?" Tanya laughed.

"Yea I know, right? I mean she believed that her friends knew you were sleeping with her Edward!" shouted

My tiny little body shook with rage towards Tanya and friend. But right I will have to leave her in one piece until I got the full story. So I went looking for Edward, if any thing that piece of shit of girl said was true then there will be blood shed. It took me a total of two minutes to find him. He was talking to Emmett Rose, and Japer. I walked up to them; smile polity like everything was ok.

"Edward rose Em, and Jazz. We need to talk. In private. NOW!" I said.

All of them followed behind with confused looks on their faces. I walk them to our secret spot and sat down. The others soon followed suit.

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD! DID YOU REALLY SLEEP WITH TANYA!" I yelled

Rose Em and Jazz look over at Edward for an answer. Edward was completely shocked. Then he looked at the ground for several minutes then looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. Which confirmed everything to me. Em Rose and Jazz were enraged.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD?" they all said in unison.

"I-I-I-I don't know! Ok! I don't know!" he yelled over and over again. Tears running down cheeks.

We all look at him with a disgusted look. How could he do that to Bella! No wait the question is why would he do that to Bella? It didn't make any sense!? He has been in love with Bella since he was two years old? I was about to ask when spoke in a broke voice.

"I was- I was- I was raped by Tanya" that was all he said before another set of tears took him once again.

We sat there stunned that Tanya raped Edward. All that was going through my mind was _how is that possible? I didn't see how._

I put my fingers under his chin and lift up his eyes to met my own. I had to see for myself that wasn't lying. And sure enough the prove was in his eyes. I was about to ask him how did it happen but I was beaten to it by Rose.

"How did it happen?"

It took a while for him to compose himself.

"I-I was in the storage room to organize some things that the boss ask me to do. I-I d-didn't hear the door open or someone coming up behind me. The next things I know is my hands were tied to the selves. I tried to get my hands untied. Tanya started to unzip and pull down my pants. Then she jumps on top of me and humps me like a dog in heat. I hated every bit if it. When she was done she looks at me and smiles. Then say and I quote 'that was fun Eddie we will have to do it soon. I just hope Bella knows how to share.' And she walks away." Said Edward.

" Edward how all ago did this happen?" I asked fearing the answer that I might get.

"Two weeks ago. I already put in my two-week notice and filed a report. My last day was yesterday. I need to see Bella. I need her…" Edward looked so broken and lost and alone.

"Don't worry Edward we'll go find" spoke Em.

"Yea Edward we'll go find." Spoke rose and jazz in unison.

He just looks up at all of us and just nodded his head.

We broke up the party, sent everyone home. And then left. (We had to convince Edward not to come with us.) Then we where off. I called Bella's dad to see if Bella called him or anything, which she did. But not much. He said that she headed to settle and that was it. So we drove to settle as fast as we could with out running into cops and stuff. When we finally got to settle the first hotel I saw had Bella's old truck in the parking lot. We quickly found what room she was in. we ran all the way there. Rose and I pounded on the door. After a couple of minutes she opened the door. Her eyes red from crying. She must have cried all night or to sleep. We come in her hotel room and down on one of the beds. (Which happened to be damp).

"So why are you here?" questioned Bella.

"Bella I want to know that what you heard from Tanya or one of her friends is not exactly true." I quickly said.

"What do you mean what I heard is not exactly true? Or are trying to save your sorry fucking asses!?" shouted a very emotional Bella.

" Bella," Rose started, "first off if you think that we knew that Edward slept with Tanya, that's wrong! Second Edward never volunteer slept with Tanya…"

"Wait is you saying that Edward didn't want to sleep with Tanya? Is that what your telling?" whispered Bella.

"Oh come Bella! Do you really think that Edward would want to have sex with complete slutt of a girl like Tanya?" laughed a very loud Emmmet.

Bella just stood there in the middle of the hotel room. Her face showed a mix of different emotions one coming after one another.

"So are you saying that Edward really did have sleep with Tanya but he didn't want to? I am really supposed to believe that. Do you really think that I'm that stupid to believe that shit!" shouted Bella.

"Bella," we turn to look at my boyfriend Jazz, " Tanya raped Edward."

"What?" was all she could manage to say?

"Edward was at work when Tanya tied him and raped him." Jazz spoke softly to clam down Bella a little bit.

"She…raped him?" all Bella could say was simple sentences.

"We found this out from Edward, Bella. He's worried about you. He wanted to come with us to come get you."

Bpov

I can't believe that little slut raped my boyfriend thinks oh I had sex with your boyfriend. If I ever get my hands on that little bitch. The next thing on my mind I have to get to Edward. I had to make sure that he was ok. That we were ok. I checked out of the hotel got in my car and headed for Forks to my fucking hot boyfriend. Who needs to have a little loving?

I pulled up to Edward's house turning off the roaring truck. I walk up to the house find our secret key. I open the door and head up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. I cracked open the door to find Edward lying on his bed looking through his window. I quietly entered his bedroom. Turns his head in my direction and smiling his lovable crocked smile.

"Are you ready to play? Master?" I spoke quietly

Epov

"Are you ready to play? Master?" she spoke quietly.

God I love it when she acts all innocent about playing our game. We have a secret we don't tell anyone. Bella is my submission while I'm her dominant. I quickly get off my bed and grab her hand and open up a door next to my closet. It is our playroom with all of our favorite toys.


End file.
